Peacefulness in the Morning
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot and sequel to "Calmness in the Night." Some mornings are incredibly peaceful while others aren't. For Adora, she savors the peacefulness of a rising morning sun through thinking about her relationship with Bow and her love for him.


Peacefulness in the Morning  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Bow/Adora

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. Here is the sequel to "Calmness in the Night," and this one is from Adora's point of view on her relationship with Bow. It focuses on her thoughts and feelings regarding her love for him, much like with what Bow reflected on. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

I open my eyes in the rising sun's light at Mystacore. I hold up my arm to shield them from the brightness. I grip the sheet covering my chest and listen to the sounds of different animals waking from their slumbers. I wish all mornings were as peaceful as this one. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. Etheria is fighting a terrible war to liberate itself from the tyrannical grip of Hordak and the Horde. The war has taken its toll on everyone, especially Bow and me. There are nights where I lay awake for hours wondering what will happen the next day. It's scary to think about what Hordak's reign of terror has done to the Etherians, some turning to the dark side themselves because of anger, fear, aggression, and hate consuming them entirely.

I hear the steadiness of a heartbeat beneath my ear and feel the warmth of strong arms around my body. I look up at Bow. I trace my fingertips over his muscular chest and abdomen. I'm amazed at how calm he looks considering he is such a magnificent warrior on the battlefield. Bow puts his life on the line willingly to help everyone. He feels ensuring someone else's safety first is more important than that of his own. He has the tendency to become overconfident and reckless. Overconfidence is a weakness that one team can take advantage of easily and use it against another. Recklessness is even worse because it can put one's teammates in danger. I try to keep Bow in check in the best way possible. The same goes for the other rebels.

My love for Bow is as strong as a bear standing proudly in the rain. A piece of me would die if I ever lost my archer. He's my life and world. He and the other rebels have been like a second family to me since the day I arrived in the Whispering Woods to help them in their fight against Hordak. When Bow told me about the brutal murders of his parents and the kidnappings of his younger sisters at the hands of the Horde, I was horrified. It breaks my heart to hear him crying at night for his sisters. I do my best to comfort him. He seems to cherish the sound of my voice whenever I speak to him. Some nights are more stressful than others are for him. All I can do is be there for him, as would he for me. He'll always be a part of my home and of me.

My life hasn't been easy as a child or as an adult. Hordak kidnapped me as a baby from my parents on Eternia. I grew up in the Fright Zone never knowing of my true heritage as a princess. At Hordak's request, Shadow Weaver instilled a spell on my mind at a young age. I felt nothing but hate, anger, aggression, and fear. My caregiver, Chakra, tried to help me learn about love, friendship, happiness, and hope. Hordak told me a band of rebels was responsible for the chaos and destruction Etheria was enduring. I heard this so many times that I actually believed it. I vowed revenge against the rebels. I swore full allegiance to the Horde and became its Force Captain as a teenager. I felt proud of every village, town, and city that my troops and I conquered. Hordak gave me many awards for my accomplishments. For years, I thought I was serving the rightful rulers of Etheria. A twist of fate would have an everlasting impact on my life.

Adam arrived from Eternia seeking the rightful owner of the Sword of Protection. I encountered him as He-man during an attack on Thaymor. The stone in the sword revealed I was the one he came to find. He helped me to see the Horde's tyranny. I learned of my heritage as the Princess of Eternia and Adam's twin sister. I turned against Hordak and joined the Great Rebellion. Since then, I've proudly fought with the rebels as She-ra and myself. The transition was rough in the beginning, but Bow and the others guided me through it. I am so grateful to be on their side. Though I don't show it, I harbor a deep hatred toward Hordak for destroying my past. It is hard to keep it under control sometimes. Being leader of the rebels is stressful because I have to deal with distrustful Etherians. Gaining their trust is the only hope I have of redeeming myself for the terrible deeds I committed against them.

I began spending a bit of time with Bow. We'd mostly talk about what was on our minds or sit around to relieve stress. As the months and years passed, we developed an inseparable bond. My heart would flutter whenever I was near him. I'd feel warm deep inside. He gave me comfort when no one else was able to make me feel better. He was one of my dearest and closest friends.

The hardest decision I made was telling Bow that She-ra and I were one in the same. Castle Grayskull has a set of laws forbidding the wielders of the Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection from revealing their secret identities to anyone. An exception could be made if the wielder chose to trust the one he or she wanted to reveal the secret to. Bow was shocked when he learned who I truly was. He was angry with me for hiding behind a lie for so long. I tried to explain my actions, but he wouldn't have any of it. He accused me of being selfish and only wanting to protect myself. He declared he would never speak to me again. His words broke my heart. I felt depressed and didn't want to leave my tent for anything. Bow apologized to me later. He told me Kowl gave him a long lecture that I did what I did because I cared. He thanked me for looking after him and the others both ways. I felt much better and accepted his apology. Bow asked me if this had affected our relationship. I reassured him it was as strong as ever. That day has lingered in my mind ever since.

I found our relationship was taking a different turn as we continued to grow closer. It became more than friendship, but I didn't realize it until Bow revealed his true feelings to me. His words shocked me to the core. I was unable to say anything. Suddenly, I felt a wave of affection washing over me. I admitted to Bow I was in love with him and had been for a long time. Bow took me into his arms and twirled me around. I'd never been so happy. I'll always look to this day as being the greatest one of my life. The power of love is incredible. It overcomes the most dangerous of obstacles. It gives hope to those who believe all is lost. I may never understand why love is such a wonderful emotion.

I will forever remember the first passionate night Bow and I spent together. I felt my heart merging with his for a little while. We found ourselves escape to somewhere else. The magic of making love comes from the heart. Its warmth leaves a sense of hope still being there to greet the one who has lost it. It brings a feeling of accomplishment. It pushes all worries and stress aside. There seems to be no explanation for its incredible pleasure. For Bow and me, every time will be as if it were the first.

I caress my archer's cheek. Bow opens his eyes and looks down at me. He smiles and kisses my forehead. He wraps his arms more tightly around me. I lay my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I find myself drifting back to sleep. I feel the warmth of the sun on my face. For now, I'll enjoy this bit of comfort so many try to find. Peacefulness in the morning is lovely and refreshing.

THE END


End file.
